


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, olivarrychristmas2019, they're all queens I just used their character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: There's a hero problem Christmas day and the kids are not having it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for all the Olivarry shippers out there. No matter what canon says, our boys will always be happy and in love forever.

Deciding to raise kids was probably the best decision Oliver and Barry had ever made. William was the string that tied their family together, Nora is a bundle of speedster joy lighting up their home, and Mia is the stubborn bow on top (though she’ll deny it).

Deciding to raise kids when you’re two extremely important superheroes however was not the easiest or most rational decision. Especially when it comes to balancing giving the kids a semi-normal childhood and making sure they understand how important their dads’ are to the world.

Then there’s holidays. 

“Why do they have to attack on Christmas?” Oliver mutters, releasing another arrow at the newest alien invaders demanding the planet’s supplication.

“How should I know?” Barry replies on the comms. “I don’t speak humanoid-bee alien.”

Oliver sees Barry’s lightning flash by out of the corner of his eye, letting another arrow fly into the eye of an oncoming alien. 

“ _ Hey guys _ ,” Iris calls over the comms.

“Please tell me Kara’s on her way,” Barry pleads.

“ _ Still can’t get through to her _ ,” Iris says. “ _ Brainy says she’s off-world but he’ll keep trying, but that’s not what this is about _ .”

“What then?” Oliver asks a little gruffly. 

“ _ It’s Mia. She’s wondering how much longer they have to wait on opening presents? _ ”

“Seriously?” Oliver shouts as he uses his bow to knockout three aliens. 

“ _ William says she was begging him to patch her through to your comms but he was able to talk her down to this instead. _ ”

“Thank god,” Barry says throwing lighting at a horde and knocking them to the ground. “Tell her dad and pops are working as fast as they can.”

“ _ Nora’s asking if you need back-up? _ ” 

“Absolutely not!” both heroes call over comms.

“ _ Brainy just got through, _ ” Iris informs them. “ _ Kara’s on her way. _ ”

“Finally,” Oliver growls as he releases a grappling arrow and takes a running jump off the building. “Flash, incoming!”

~

“Daddies!” Nora squeals then speeds to the door and jumps into Barry’s arms.

“Hey, sweetie,” he greets then playfully kisses all over her face making her giggle and try to squirm from his hold. 

Oliver steps up and places a quick kiss on her head before turning to see the tangle of blonde hair running to him. He takes a knee and pulls her into his embrace. 

“It’s about time,” she whispers into his ear.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers back. “Traffic was terrible.”

“Especially for Christmas morning,” William teases as he kneels and joins their hug.

“I wanna hug Da too,” Nora calls, hands reaching for her siblings.

Barry chuckles and moves to kneel and join the family hug. They stay there for a moment, soaking in the warmth and comfort of a family united after another major crisis. The anxieties of the morning’s ‘maybe’ ebbs away until all that’s left is the joy and excitement of the holiday. 

“Presents,” Mia demands in her adorable imitation of Oliver’s no-nonsense tone. 

The family laughs at her but move quickly to open presents. 

Later when the girls are fast asleep on Oliver’s lap, the boys sit watching whatever terrible Christmas movie plays quietly on the television.

“It was touch and go there, wasn’t it?” William asks not looking away from the screen.

Oliver and Barry glance between him and each other, understanding in there gaze. Barry moves to sit on the floor next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“You’ve been doing great, you know that?” he says. “Your dad and I are grateful to know you’re here to take care of your sisters while we’re out there. We know that’s not easy-”

“It’s not,” William interrupts with a quivering voice. “It’s not easy at all.”

“Which is why,” Oliver interjects, “we want you to know that we understand and that we’re here to talk about it whenever you want.”

“What about the time you’re not?” William says through growing sobs.

“We can’t think like that,” Barry says, wrapping his other arm around him and pulling him close. “If we think like that, we’ll never come back.”

“I can’t lose you guys,” William whispers into Barry’s chest.

Barry looks up to Oliver, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Oliver nods then looks down to the sleeping girls. Their peaceful faces unaffected by the mornings events. 

“We don’t want to lose each other or anyone,” Oliver says, “and we can’t promise nothing will happen.” William lets out a scared sob. 

“Hey now,” Barry whispers, pressing a kiss to William’s hair.

“Will, look at me,” Oliver says softly. Barry and William look up with tear stained faces. “We can’t promise nothing will happen, but we can promise to do everything we can to come back.”

“You three are our home,” Barry says, getting his attention. “And as long as we know you three are safe and waiting for us, we have the best reason to stop everything that comes after us.”

“I love you William,” Oliver says. “You and your sisters. And you three are why I fight and why I win.”

William looks up at him then slowly gets up and moves around the couch to hug Oliver from behind. Oliver lifts his hands to add some comfort to his son. 

“If you ever need to talk about it all,” he whispers, “we’ll be there to listen. I promise.”

“Thank you,” William whispers. 

“Thank you, Will,” Oliver replies. He looks down and sees Barry smiling up at them.

_ I love you _ , he mouths to Oliver.

_ Love you too _ , Oliver mouths back.


End file.
